Knowledge and Determination
by LaxKnight
Summary: A short story taking place during the Sacking of Coruscant, after waves of enemies a lone Jedi stands alone guarding the precious Jedi Temple Archives.


Silence. It wasn't a calm silence, but one filled with the tension of more horrible things to come. At least, that was what the lone figure in the hall thought. Evidence all around her showed the measures taken to achieve the silence. The once pristine walls around her were pockmarked with burns, cracks, and crevices from stray blaster bolts and explosions. Bodies of Sith and Jedi, Imperial and Republic Troopers littered the floor like trash on Coruscant's lower levels. One end of the hall opened to a T-junction with a hole right above it in the ceiling. The other end led to the intact and vigilant door of the Jedi Archives, the well of knowledge collected by Jedi for thousands of years.

The only reason why it remained untouched is the valiant efforts of the Republic defenders and that the wealth of knowledge was deemed too valuable to bomb by the Sith. The bodies and rubble were produced from the efforts of both sides. The battle was hard and stubborn for each participant was determined to fight to the last breath. A lone Jedi was the last one still standing; the last one to make sure that none of its contents reached enemy hands.

The Jedi moved calmly about the graveyard, pausing on occasion, closing her eyes, her face in concentration almost as if she was looking for something. Someone amongst the dead was alive, she can feel it. Her slim, lithe, armored form gazed down at the deceased, her navy blue cloak following behind her. Her icy blue eyes scanned the bodies for any signs of life. She was getting close, she could feel it.

A small groan was heard behind her. The Jedi quickly whipped around with a hand on her lightsaber. Her dirty blonde, shoulder length hair settled as she scanned the area in front of her. She heard the groan again, this time slightly to her right. She was able to pinpoint the source and cautiously moved toward the sound.

The owner of the groan was a youngling, almost thirteen in age. The Jedi could tell the girl was skinny from how loosely her plain, light brown tunic fit her. Her raven black hair fell over a rolled up, red bandanna covering her eyes. Besides some scrapes and bruises, she looked fine. The Jedi noticed a dog tag wrapped around her neck. Curious, she reached for it to see what it said.

Suddenly, the Miralukan's hand grasped the Jedi's arm as she sat up with a look of pure terror on her face. Realizing that the woman was a Jedi, the youngling let go and relaxed with a sigh. Though Miraluka have no eyes, they can 'see' through the Force. The Jedi knelt down next to the youngling and offered a comforting smile even though she knew the girl couldn't see it.

"What's going one? What's happening?" the youngling asked in panic.

"The Jedi Temple was attacked by the Sith. Do you remember?" the Jedi said.

"Yes. I was in the Archives when I felt a tremor. I went out and saw soldiers and heard gunfire. There was an explosion and then…" she said as she tried to recall the memory.

"You were knocked out," the Jedi said, "We are the last ones left."

A somber look crossed the Miralukan's face but she nodded her head in understanding. The Jedi stood up and offered her hand. As the girl took it and steadily stood up, the Jedi asked, "What is your name?"

"Serenity Williams," the girl said, brushing herself off.

"I am Joni Knoss," the Jedi said, "We need to defend the Jedi Archives at all cost. Do you understand?"

"You can count on me, Master Jedi," Serenity said determinedly.

"Very good," Joni said as she began walking to the Archives, "Have you ever used a lightsaber before?"

"I've used one before but I'm not very good," Serenity said, "I'm not good at much I'm afraid."

A look of surprise crossed the youngling's face as something was shoved into her arms. She can tell from the outline and feel of the object that it was a blaster. Confusion crossed her face. She never knew any Jedi using a blaster before.

"Have you ever used a blaster before?" Joni asked.

"No," Serenity answered.

Joni took the youngling's hand and moved it on the various parts of the blaster rifle.

"This is the dangerous end," Joni said, "This is the trigger. Point the dangerous end at the bad guy and pull the trigger until they go down. Got it?"

"But Jedi never…" Serenity began.

"I do," Joni interrupted, almost reading her thoughts, "It is good to know when you don't want people to know you're a Jedi. Plus they would never expect a Jedi to use one."

Serenity nodded, understanding but not entirely convinced on the logic used. A loud humming noise began to fill the hall. Both Force Users looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Imperial drop ship," Joni said and looked at the youngling, "Find a place to hide. Attack only after I do. Understand?"

Serenity looked like she was about to protest but then nodded her head in understanding.

"Good. Now go," Joni said as she dashed to her own hiding spot.

The humming grew louder until it became a full roar. Rope fell through the hole in the ceiling and four Imperial Troopers repelled down into the hall. They scanned the area as a black robed figure fell onto the floor and used the Force to cushion his fall. He got up from his crouched position and began to walk menacingly toward the entrance to the Jedi Archives with the Troopers following behind him. Suddenly the Sith stopped. The Troopers were immediately on the alert, looking for trouble.

"I know you're here, Jedi," the Sith hissed, "Come out and play."

At first nothing challenged his words. Then a blue cloaked figure fell from the ceiling and smashed into the ground. The shockwave sent her opponents flying backward. As her foes got up, Joni took out her lightsabers, one blue blade and one orange. As she twirled them in her hands a gleam shined in her icy blue eyes.

The Troopers opened fired on the Jedi but she easily knocked their shots aside. Meanwhile, the Troopers' numbers began to dwindle as they took blaster fire, not sure if it was someone else's or their own deflected at them. The Sith Lord simply stood with his crimson double bladed lightsaber out, deflecting any bolts heading his way. Once he saw that the rest of his comrades were dead, the last Trooper took cover behind some rubble. He poked his head over to see the inevitable showdown. He didn't care if he died as long as he saw this.

The Sith outstretched his hand as he called upon the Force to strangle his foe. Nothing happened. He tried again, focusing hard this time. His only answer was a knowing smile from Joni. Rage continued to build as the Sith tried to grip his foe with the Force but she remained unharmed. Joni began to walk forward. Shock and anger crossed the Sith's face. He drew his arms back and summoned a mighty Force Push. Though some loose rubble flew and her cloak flapped violently, revealing her youthful features and her dirty blonde hair with her bangs braided, the Jedi continued to advance like nothing happened.

A look of fear slowly spread across the Sith's face like a virus. It was the first time he'd felt it since he left the Academy. He raised his arms up and with them two pieces of rubble behind him followed. He hurled his missiles at the Jedi hoping to stop her. With incredible grace, she leaped onto a wall and the projectiles flew harmlessly down the hall. The Sith Lord flung rubble, weapons, bodies, anything that wasn't nailed to the ground at his opponent. This only further demonstrated Joni's mastery of the Art of Movement and Force skills used to make her movements fluid and graceful as she leaped, dove, and dodged off the walls and debris to avoid every obstacle. Somehow through the maelstrom she seemed to be advancing. The Sith began to panic as the Jedi grew closer.

When she finally got close enough, the Jedi Sentinel lunged at the Sith with lightsabers twirling in hand. The Sith desperately rolled out of the way to avoid the assault and the Jedi flew overhead. She landed into a roll and came up on her feet. She spun around to face her opponent who was also standing. The two adversaries stared each other down as they dared the other to make the first move.

The Sith struck first, throwing a barrage of lightning at his enemy. The Jedi easily blocked it with her lightsaber and counter attacked by throwing her other lightsaber at the Sith. He was forced to stop his attack in order to dodge the Jedi's. Once free, Joni leaped at her attacker. Her thrown lightsaber met her in midair and she slashed down with her other saber.

The Sith was barely able to bring up his lightsaber in time to protect himself. The Jedi used this to heave herself over the Sith, land behind him, and swing her orange blade at the Sith's spine. The Sith used the back blade of his lightsaber to parry the blow. The foes disengaged for a bit only to attack again. The blue and orange blades clashed against the two red as they tried to oust the other.

Soon it became clear who the better duelist was. The Sith was astounded by the Jedi's mastery of saber combat. Her twin blades pierced every hole in his defenses as she danced around him with the grace of that of an Ataru practitioner. The only reason he was still alive was because he was doing his best to minimize the damage. Tears in his robes and holes in his armor began to appear slowly as the Jedi Sentinel slowly tore him to pieces. The Sith was always on the defensive as every blow he blocked another one came. It was foreign to him. He was used to being the aggressor, not the other way around. The Jedi fought with ferocity and determination that he had never seen before. He had no control of the battle. He had to change that if he were to survive.

Suddenly his double bladed lightsaber flew from his hand. He found himself at the Jedi's saber point. Joni cut his hood in half and revealed a gaunt, pale man with long, ratty black hair that sprung in many different directions. The Sith smiled. Joni tilted her head in confusion. She then found herself flying across the hall and landed hard on the ground with a grunt.

She began to get up but a bolt of electricity struck her back down. She saw the Sith Lord standing with a triumphant grin. He sent another bolt of lightning at his foe, crackling with delight. His menacing laugh echoed throughout the hall. Suddenly heat from a blaster round penetrated his back armor. The Sith wheeled around to face his attacker.

Standing there was Serenity with a smoking blaster in her hand. The image of the small Miralukan girl standing defiantly against the much bigger and fearsome Sith Lord was almost comical. Serenity raised her blaster rifle only to be flung backwards by the Force. The Sith turned back to the Jedi. She was almost up.

He sent another burst of lightning at his foe. All of Joni's progress was in vain as she fell back to the floor. Her body was spasming as the electric current coursed through her muscles. The Sith intensified his assault, now trying to finish her off. Lightning sparked all around her.

A gleam crossed the Jedi's determined eyes. Her spasms stopped and she rolled over as she slowly began to get up. The Sith couldn't believe his eyes. His growing rage fueled his lightning as he tried to stop her. The deadly energy crackled around her but she stood up as if nothing was happening. She began to walk slowly at first but as she got air back into her lungs she sped up. Knowing that it was useless but not knowing what else to do, the Sith continued his lightning barrage.

Joni was picking up speed. She sprinted at her foe, determined to take him down. The Sith was now terrified. No matter what he did to stop her, she just kept coming back. He didn't know what to do. His best weapon, the Force, seemed useless against her. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw the Jedi flying at him with her leg outstretched to kick him. The Sith spent his last reserves of energy in one final Force Push. The response was a powerful kick in the chest. He stumbled back from the force of the blow.

The Jedi Sentinel landed on her feet and quickly followed up her attack with a series of kicks and punches. The Sith realized that her moves were more than just petty brawling. She was using some form of martial arts. Most Sith and Jedi alike didn't bother to learn them for they figured their lightsaber would be enough. All he could do was wonder why she had learned it for he had little defense against a practiced martial artist. He tried to fight back but she easily evaded his blows and countered with a renewed assault of her own. After taking much brutal punishment, the Sith threw one last punch at the Jedi. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her armored gauntlet. His face smashed into her fist and he stumbled backward. Next thing he knew something incredibly hot went through his stomach.

The Sith looked down and saw a blue bladed lightsaber running through him. He looked up at his killer's face and saw her icy blue eyes piercing through him like the lightsaber. They were cold and filled with justification but surprisingly calm and serene. Millions of questions followed through the Sith's mind as his life ebbed away but only one escaped his lips.

"How?" he croaked.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge," she said.

With that Joni pulled out her lightsaber and the Sith fell on the floor to join the other corpses. She simply stood there, studying her enemy as her thoughts wandered.

The Imperial Trooper saw the whole duel and wore an expression of awe. He had fought many battles and saw countless enemies fall before the power of the Dark Side yet somehow this Jedi seemed completely immune to the Sith Lord's Force attacks. He had never seen anything like it before. He also never saw a Jedi fight in hand to hand combat, let alone use techniques he had only seen Republic Marines use. Whoever this woman was, she clearly wasn't the standard Jedi.

He hefted his blaster rifle and lined up his sight on her. Even though he was intrigued by her, he was still an Imperial Soldier and had to do his duty. His finger was on the trigger when he heard a blaster report. At first he was confused. He didn't pull the trigger. Then it was all over.

Joni looked up at where the blaster fire came from. On the floor was Serenity with a recently discharged blaster. She was on her back and had the rifle propped on her leg. Sensing that all threats have been neutralized, she gave a sigh as she lay back on the ground and her blaster fell to her side. Joni strode up to her and offered her a hand. Serenity took it and heaved herself onto her feet with her blaster in hand.

"How are you feeling?" Joni asked.

"A little bruised but I'm okay," Serenity replied.

They both turned to the Jedi Archives. The door stood like a faithful sentinel, watching over its post with everlasting vigilance until relieved. They both smiled. Suddenly the loud humming of a swarm of ships echoed throughout the hall. Serenity tensed but Joni put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," the Jedi said, "They aren't coming for us. They're leaving. I can feel it."

Serenity nodded but a look of confusion still marked her face.

"What's troubling you, youngling?" Joni asked.

"Just…how did you withstand that Sith's lightning? It was like you didn't even feel it," Serenity said.

"Knowledge and determination, Serenity," the Jedi replied, "A Jedi Knight's strength comes from those two things. With them, you can complete any task."

"But how did knowledge come into play?"

Joni smiled and began leading her to the Jedi Archives.

"What separates a Jedi Sentinel from other Jedi is their knowledge and usage of practical skills. Of course mastering Force Immunity helps too," she said in a playful tone.

"Force Immunity?" Serenity said as her eyes grew large, "What's that? Can I learn it?"

They stopped at the door. Joni put in a code and it slide aside for them. She gestured for the youngling to enter.

"Why don't you find out?" the Jedi Sentinel said with a smile.

* * *

 **Epilogue  
**

"…and that is my report," Joni Knoss said.

She looked around at the people before her. Though she had been here several times, speaking in front of the Jedi Council was always a tad bit unnerving. The Jedi Councilmen looked at one another, delivering unspoken messages to each other. Finally Grand Master Satele Shan signaled for any side conversations to cease.

"The Jedi Order thanks you for you and Serenity William's efforts in preserving the Jedi Archives during the tragic Sacking of Coruscant. You made sure the lives of those defending it were not in vain along with giving future Jedi the knowledge they need to succeed. Your service shall forever be remembered," the Grand Master said.

"Thank you, Masters," Joni said as she and Serenity bowed before them.

"You are both dismissed," Satele said.

"Actually Grand Master," Joni said, putting a hand on Serenity's shoulder, "There is one more thing I want to talk about."

"And what is that?" the Grand Master inquired even though she already knew the answer.

"I would like to take Serenity Williams as my Padawan," the Jedi Sentinel said, "She has much to learn but she is determined and spirited, two things she has demonstrated to me while defending the Archives. I believe she has the makings of a great Jedi Sentinel and I wish to lead her down that path."

The Councilmen nodded as they considered the proposition. Many seemed to approve. Joni has been an incredible asset to the Order and any Jedi trained by her will be valuable as well.

"What do you think, youngling? Do you accept?" asked Grand Master Shan.

All eyes turned to young Serenity. She could feel them probing her through the Force. She was never comfortable in front of crowds and the fact that she was in front of the Jedi Council only made her more nervous and she squirmed a bit under their steel gaze. Everyone could feel her discomfort. Joni gave a squeeze of her shoulder to comfort her. Serenity looked up at the Jedi, smiled, and then turned to the Grand Master with new found confidence.

"I would be honored to be taught by her, Grand Master," she said.

Satele smiled at the girl then looked at them both.

"Then if there are no objections…" she began and seeing no one interject she continued, "I hear by pronounce Serenity Williams Joni Knoss' Padawan. Remember the Code, always keep your mind open, and learn from each other. May the Force be with you," Satele said and gave a dismissive wave.

Master and Padawan bowed and left the Council behind them.


End file.
